dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man vs The Scout
Spider-Man vs Scout is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirtieth DBX! Spiderman vs Scout.png|Peep4Life Spidey vs scout.png|The Saiyan Jedi Description Season 9 Episode 10! Marvel vs Team Fortress 2! These two red speedsters could kick your ass easily, and they ain't shy about bragging, but which one would win a deathmatch? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Spider-Man swooped over a battlefield. There were many casualties; 9 characters dressed in blue and at least 5 in red. He dropped down, looking around for any trace of who was responsible. He then looked down and saw a man in a cap, swinging a baseball bat. "Hey, you!" Spider-Man shouted, dropping down in front of him. "What happened here?" he demanded, alluding to the nearby BLU Heavy's corpse. Scout chuckled, "Oh, that guy? He tried to get past on our flank but I made sure to stop him. And the RED team winning again thanks to yours truly." Scout gloated. "I musta taken out like, 4 or 5 of them. Easy as all hell. But I didn't see you around, you a new member?" This is where Scout's arrogance began to take over. "What, are you the new fanboy class?" Spider-Man got a little hot beneath the mask because of this remark. "A fanboy? Of you? No chance. That sounds more like a challenge to me." Scout smiled at this. "Alright. But if you make it out of this one at all, it'll be in little, tiny pieces!" Here we go! ''' Scout immediately struck out at Spider-Man with his bat, but the superhero ducked and leaped back. He fired webs towards the mercenary but Scout was quick enough to get behind cover. He then swapped to his shotgun and fired at Spider-Man, who used a web swing to take to higher ground. Scout came from behind his cover, looking for Spider-Man. He found him when he was body checked going around a corner. Spider-Man delivered some kicks, before using another web swing to strengthen his next one. This kick sent Scout crashing to the ground, but wasn't enough to keep him there as the mercenary bounced back. Spider-Man fired another web, which was dodged again by Scout. This time the mercenary prevented Spider-Man swinging away, catching him with the bat and knocking Spider-Man down. Scout delivered three more strikes before taking out his shotgun, preparing to take down the superhero. As he aimed, the gun was ripped from his hands by a web. "What the?" Scout protested before getting a web shot at his mouth. Ripping the web away, Scout grew increasingly angry. "You think that was funny, huh?" he remarked, swinging at Spider-Man. The hero stepped back, and fired a second web into Scout's face. "I can do this all day, you know." Spider-Man said, tripping Scout. The mercenary grew more frustrated and grabbed his bat, swinging at Spider-Man who disarmed him again and tripped him. Scout landed next to a chunk of rock this time and picked it up. He then clobbered Spider-Man with it, allowing him enough time to retrieve his shotgun at least. He fired at Spider-Man, who dodged the bullets, but took a kick to the chest, knocking him down. Scout fired with his shotgun, but Spider-Man pulled himself away with more of a web slide than swing. He escaped the damage of the gunshot and fired more webs down range. These did little more than slow down the young mercenary but it allowed Spider-Man to come in close again and deliver a kick to the ribs. Scout hunched over, being separated from his weapon for the second time in the match. But this time, Scout had a better approach than before; he pulled his pistol out and shot at Spider-Man, catching him in the gut twice. Spider-Man swung away, escaping further damage. Scout then recollected his arsenal, keeping his pistol equipped as he hunted down Spider-Man. "Quit hiding. Thought we was supposed to be fighting anyhow." Spider-Man appeared behind him and prepared to deliver a swinging kick. Scout saw Spider-Man's shadow on the ground and managed to turn just in time and shoot the web. Spider-Man fell down in pain, but he got back up and kicked Scout in the chest. He then delivered clubbing shots with his heel to deal out more damage. Scout backed up, covering himself as best he could. Spider-Man then began bombarding the mercenary with webs, tying up his legs. Scout struggled with the restraints and grabbed his gun while on the ground. He shot at Spider-Man, forcing the hero to retreat momentarily. He then managed to free himself, this time swigging his Bonk! Scout used the extra speed to lure Spider-Man into chasing him across the terrain. Spider-Man obliged, chasing down the mercenary. He fired a web at him, but it was easily shrugged off. He then landed in front of Scout and attempted a kick. Although Scout was stumbled, there was no damage dealt! Scout's time limit of being unable to attack finally concluded and he immediately used his bat, striking Spider-Man in the head. Spider-Man backed away, and Scout unloaded with several more strikes and and knocked him on his back. Spider-Man fired a web, which caught Scout in the arm and pinned him up against a nearby wall. Spider-Man then shot two more webs, binding Scout to the wall by his legs. He then prepared to catapult himself into Scout, similar to how he killed Batman in DEATH BATTLE. He pulled himself as far back as he could before letting go and flying towards Scout. The mercenary scrambled to pick up his shotgun. With his one spare hand, he grabbed the gun, pulling it up. Spider-Man swung in close and just as contact was about to be made, Scout fired his shotgun. The pellets tore through Spider-Man's upper body, ripping an arm off and leaving the superhero a bloodied corpse on the ground. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: The Scout! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Peep4Life Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies